


Soft-Centred

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Soft-Centred

Sanzo's only got two pieces of candy left. They lie side by side on top of the crumpled white paper bag that Goku brought Sanzo's toffee home in - one fat and round, the other small and square. If Goku doesn't ask soon, there'll be none left.

He gets up from his chair and approaches Sanzo's - not too quickly, but casually, as if by accident.

Engrossed in his newspaper, Sanzo doesn't seem to notice. He reaches out a hand, feeling for what's left of the toffee.

Goku's stomach growls loudly and finally Sanzo notices he's there - and what he's looking at.

"Did you want some?"

Goku nods, eyes still fixed on the candy.

"Well, _take_ some!" Sanzo snaps. "Don't just stand there drooling like an idiot. Oh, goddammit - _here_!"

Before Goku knows what's happening, Sanzo grabs his hand and slaps the little square piece down onto his palm. The other piece - the nice, fat, round one - he pops into his own mouth.

Goku feels his face fall.

"What the hell-" Sanzo demands around his chewing "-is wrong now?"

"I wanted _your_ piece," Goku pouts because - heck! - he _did_ and he's never been much good at lying, least of all to Sanzo.

"Huh," Sanzo grunts, slurping cruelly. "I see."

Now Goku feels stupid, really stupid. Greedy and childish and disappointed and stupid. He looks down at his feet, certain Sanzo's going to yell at him or whack him with the fan - and sure enough, Sanzo stands up, seizes his wrist and yanks him closer.

Goku braces himself. He isn't surprised to feel Sanzo snatch a handful of his hair and drag his head back. It hurts but before Goku can protest the rough treatment, Sanzo's mouth is on his, his tongue forcing Goku's lips apart. Goku freezes, too astonished to react, too overcome to move. Sanzo is kissing him! It's what he's always wanted and now, at last, it's happening. Sanzo is _kissing_ him.

Sweetness floods Goku's tongue.

"Happy now?" Sanzo asks, pulling back.

Goku swallows the second-hand candy and nods dreamily.

"Yeah," he breathes. "Very. But Sanzo ..."

"What?"

"I'm still hungry."  



End file.
